


Dawn's Light

by Bgiraffe6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Dark Stiles, Derek Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Hale Fire, Protective Derek Hale, Rebuilding the Hale House, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgiraffe6/pseuds/Bgiraffe6
Summary: An alternate of Allison's death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my second attempt. Hopefully not as cringey as my first.

Christy Ann Martine, a poet, once said, 

    “These nightmares wrap their evil hands 

    around my soul at night,

    they try to pull me deep within 

    A world ruled by fright.

    These dark thoughts may follow me

    But they will never win the fight. 

    I’ll escape the looming shadows

    With the help of dawn’s first light.”

 

The early August sun shining through Scott Mccall's navy curtains woke him from a restless, sleepless night. He woke up to a another clawed up, tear-stained pillow. He had another nightmare.  
About her death.  
Scott McCall. His best friend is Stiles Stilinski. Derek Hale is the Alpha. Lydia is the Banshee. Issac, Erica, Boyd, and Liam are all Betas. Malia is the Werecoyote. This is the Pack. The only thing holding him together right now is them.  
Allison. No one talks about her anymore. Not even a whisper about her. It hurts to bad. Chris doesn't even come around the Pack anymore. Everytime he looks at me he is reminded of her.  
One year. One year without love. Without peace. One year of mourning. Today is the anniversary of Allison Argent's death.  
It's not surprising Scott woke up from another night terror today. It's just like any other day. Night terrors ravaged his mind every night. A constant loop of reliving the night of her death. The blood, the screams, the pain, it's all too real. Therapy doesn't help. Consoling doesn't help. Nothing ever helps.  
Every now and then, Scott will "catch" the scent of her favorite Victoria Secret Perfume she would always were. Or the dark streak of her hair. That's impossible. She's dead. Knock it off, He tells himself. He heard her last heartbeat. Felt it even.  
The Pack keeps supplying comfort to Scott. Trying to keep him from drowning in the endless ocean of depression. Telling him it's okay. Telling him it wasn't his fault. But no matter how many things are branded into his mind he'll never believe it wasn't his fault. If he was there a minute, no a second earlier he could have stopped the Oni blade that sliced through her.


	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Stiles drama for you. Chapters are going to get longer. Don't worry.

Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall's best friend since kindergarten when they met in the sandbox, is currently at Derek's loft. Drowning himself in alcohol, trying to drown the guilt. The pain. He blames himself. Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, a dark fox spirit, that was in charge of the Oni that killed Allison. 

Stiles' dad, Noah Stilinski, is trying his hardest to be a good dad and to Stiles. He makes sure he knows where he is, that he is taking his adderall like he should, that he is eating, all the things a parent should do.

Stiles has stopped eating, stopped drinking, stopped talking and moving unless forced. Sometimes not even that will work. Noah called Derek once for him to come over, now Derek is a pretty permanent resident in their home.

Between caring for his pack and Stiles, Derek finds comfort in Noah. Sometimes it's their late night talk while being on suicide watch for Stiles or sometimes it's just being in the presence of the older Stilinski that soothes Derek's needs for a father figure, he lost at such a young age. 

"Stiles, babe, please. You need to eat," Derek whimpered, trying to get Stiles to eat some grapes Noah sent up.

"Go away, Derek. I'm not hungry," Stiles mumbled, his voice blocked by the countless pillows he had surrounding him. Derek always despised Stiles constant need for numerous pillows. 

"Baby, you're in pain. You need to be healthy. I can't lose you...."

"No fucking duh I'm in pain Derek!" Stiles shouted as he turned and threw the pillow across the room, hitting the desk sending paper flying everywhere.

"Today is the day I killed Allison! Get out. I want to be alone." 

"You don't need to be alone, Stiles, I need to stay."  
   
"I said get the fuck out!" 

"Don't do anything stupid."

As soon as Stiles heard their bedroom door click, he let it all go. He sobbed and sobbed. Sobbed over Allison. Sobbed over Derek. Sobbed over the pain and suffering he caused. Sobbed because of all the evil stuff he did, he liked it.

Derek could hear the sobs and whimpers coming from his love's bedroom. Derek fought every instinct not to go in there and comfort Stiles. But he respected his space and called Erica. 

Erica and Stiles used to always hang out before the accident, even since Stiles has been down, Erica has been over with Boyd to visit Stiles and make sure he was alright when Derek was busy. The Alpha knew he could trust Stiles in her care. 

"What's up, boss?" Erica's peppy tone rang through the phone. 

"Erica, I need you to watch Stiles. He won't let me and you and Boyd are the only ones I can trust. Isaac is at Scott's."

"Okay, boss, we're headed over. Be there in 3."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Remember that."

Derek cleaned out the loft while he was waiting. He cleaned out anything sharp or anything that could potentially harm Stiles. He couldn't lose him. He would be safe with Erica and Boyd. 

Derek could smell the pizza before they even made it to the door, his stomach growling with eagerness.   
Erica and Boyd walked in the door with four boxes of pizza along with all the Star Wars movies and multiple twelve packs containing Stiles' favorite beer. 

"We're here! And we got some of the good stuff," Erica said giddily as she wiggled the twelve packs, "Stiles should be happy. Or drunk. Mostly drunk." 

"Not to drunk, and actually watch him." Derek said with a glare. 

"Yeah, yeah, boss. We got it." Erica shouted as she went to retrieve Stiles. 

"Why are you here? I told you to get out." A very pissed off looking Stiles, disheveled hair (closely resembling sex hair) and teary puppy dog eyes set with determination to get Derek out of the house, stood at the top of the metal staircase glaring at Derek, not noticing Erica and Boyd, or choosing to ignore them. Erica went from a giddy school girl to shocked stiff puppy.

Boyd stood frozen by the counter. Boyd knew Stiles was in bad shape but this was worse. He never pushed Derek away like this. Erica slowly creeped over to Boyd, burying herself behind him. 

Derek stood still, never breaking eye contact with Stiles. He stood there trying to get across to Stiles how much he was worried, "I was making sure you were safe and then I leaving."

"Get." 

Before Derek closed the door he saw an exhausted Stiles collapse to the floor, his body being racked by the violent sobs tearing out of his throat.   
He waited, and waited, by the door to make sure Stiles wouldn't go into a panic attack. Eventually the sobs slowed down to be quiet whimpers and sniffles mixed with Eric's cooing soft things into his ear. The only words Stiles would say for the rest of the day would be a muffled:  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Peace out, bitches. 


End file.
